Forbidden Love chapter 2 Will he? Will she?
by Rok Chik 16
Summary: Continuation from Forbidden Love, sorry but i dont know how to do chapters!


**Chapter 2: Will he? Will she?**

That morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced that Durmstrand and Beauxbatons students would be arriving tomorrow morning, as Hogwarts will be holding the annual Wizardry Ball. The whole school went into uproar; the seventh years however were especially loud.

The Day of the Ball arrived, the Great Hall was decorated with exquisite statues of famous wizards and the colours blue and green decorated the walls, balloons and streamers can change the look of a room dramatically.

Harry and Ron still didn't have a date, but surprisingly Hermione did, her old boyfriend Victor Krum. He was still as handsome and dreamy as Hermione had remembered him.

As Harry was walking to Transfiguration he was trying to pluck up enough courage to ask Kelly to the dance. Much to his disappointment she was walking right towards him, so it was now or never.

"Um… hey Kelly: Harry tried to make the quiver in his voice disappear. "Uh… I was wondering um… if you…"

Kelly jumped in, not giving Harry the chance to finish. "Will you come to the dance with me." The words gushed out like a broken tap.

"uh….yeah sure" a wave of relief swept over Harry's face and he could swear that saw Kelly's chest heaving a bit slower.

Kelly must have been in a spontaneous mood because she grabbed Harry and shoved him into the girl's toilets; it was of course unused by anyone except Moaning Myrtle. She pushed him up against the wall and passionately started kissing him. She unbuttoned his shirt and began to stroke his hard rock abs, his lips touched hers and he too began unbuttoning her shirt. Her toned body taking him by surprise, god was she beautiful.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a shrill cry came from one of the cubicles.

"Oh bloody hell" exclaimed Harry, who was thoroughly enjoying the moment

"We've woken her."

"Never Mind" said Kelly, " Just ignore her…." And with that she began to untie her hair and resume snuggling up to Harry.

10 minutes later if you happened to be wondering the Halls of Hogwarts you would have witnessed a young boy and girl stumbling out of the girls bathroom, their hair and clothes a frightful mess, then if you stayed long enough you would have seen Professor McGonagall run down the hall screaming out to the young girl and boy. Boy were they in trouble!

"Please take a seat" the old wizard said, as Harry, Kelly and Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office. Both Harry and Kelly were extremely embarrassed and scared of the punishment they were both about to receive from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Professor before you start I must quickly say what must be said before I attend to my Transfiguration class."

"Say away Professor McGonagall"

" I am very disappointed in both of you, you both come from respectable families and I would never have expected this from either of you!" her shrill tone was worse that nails screeching down a blackboard.

"Hogwarts does not accept such behavior and it pains me to say that this behavior is even worse coming from both of you."

Both Harry and Kelly kept their mouths shut.

"This is why," McGonagall continued, " I will deduct 50 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Huh…you're in Slytherin," Harry muttered to Kelly.

"Yea... all my family has been in Slytherin."

"SILENCE" yelled McGonagall.

"I haven't finished, both of you shall be banned from all Quiddich practices and games until further notice! Do I make myself clear?'

"Yes Professor McGonagall" they replied in unison.

And with that she was gone.

"You both may go."

That night Harry stopped by the Slytherin Common room to wait for Kelly, when he heard Malfoy coming down the hall with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. They were all smartly dressed even though Crabbe and Goyle's dress robes did seem a few sizes too small.

"What are you doing Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "Dreaming you were in Slytherin?"

"No, what's it to you anyway!" Harry replied.

"Everything, since I am the head boy, I have the right to ask suspicious persons such as yourself why you are lurking around the Slytherin Common Room, so why are you Potter?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but im waiting for my date." And with that Malfoy started laughing.

"Who would go out with you, Parkinson?' He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"No, Kelly Fraud!"

The smirk was wiped straight off Malfoy's face and his face seemed to be going even more white.

"What." His voice was barely a whisper.

And just as he was about to say more Kelly appeared, dressed in a knee length red dress and silver heels, her hair had been straightened and her luscious red lips were even more redder. Harry felt weak at the knees.

"Hey gorgeous, he said as he passionately kissed her beautiful lips."

"Hey sexy, Oh hey Malfoy, what's up."

"What's up? What's up? You're dating Potter, that's what's up!

"What's it to you who she's dating Draco, you dont own her."

"No, but im related to her, SHE'S MY COUSIN POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"


End file.
